The First Official Hogwarts Camp
by WiTH H3ARTS T0RN.out
Summary: What happens when our favourite Gryffindors get stuck in a cabin with Malfoy and the Slytherins for Hogwarts' first camp? Read and find out about the forming of new friendships.. Rating for later chapters. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 A camp?

Hogwarts was holding a camping trip for the 6th and 7th years. Well it wasn't exactly camping, they had cabins, but from what she knew, they were old and run down. Ginevra Weasley sighed softly they were leaving tomorrow, but they found out what cabin they would be in today. Hermione stood up and grabbed Ginny's sleeve practically jumping up and down, "Come on Gin, I wanna go see who were in with!" She said as she pulled Ginny out of the great hall towards the notice board. It wasn't as crowded as one would think, it was probably because people were still eating, something Ginny hadn't been getting the chance to do recently.

Hermione ran her finger down the list looking for their names, it seemed there were 8 people to a cabin, two houses would share with four people from each, most people had been place in with a few friends at least in order to stop most complaints. Suddenly a gasp came from her left, Ginevra turned and looked at what her friend was pointing at, the list read; _Cabin 13; Weasley, Ronald; Potter, Harry; Granger, Hermione; Weasley Ginevra; Zambini, Blaise; Malfoy, Draco; Parkinson, Pansy; Millicent, Bulstrode._

Ginny gasped, "Malfoy? And the Slytherins? Were doomed, and even worse, No wands.." She said as she read the top of the list. "What are we going to do 'Mionie! Harry and Ron are going to have a heart attack, either that or get them selves killed by Malfoy.."

Hermione nodded "We'll just have to deal with it, and stop them I guess.. Why would Dumbledore put us all in a cabin together anyway?"

Ginny shrugged, "No idea, probably some part of the master plan to annoy us.. Maybe it was Snape's idea? I wouldn't put it past him.." Ginny said laughing. "Quick.. lets get out of her Malfoy's coming.." She said as she dragged her friend up the staircase. They were still able to hear Malfoy's yell of "What the hell!" From where they were.

---

The next morning, after all trunks and pockets were checked and found clean of magical goods, the students were on the way to the camp. Many people had muggle items with them, Ginny and Hermione, had a thing the Muggles called a cell phone, each. They had been a gift to Hermione from her parents, she of course had given the spare to Ginny since neither of the boys were interested. So far, they had pulled all sorts of pranks on the Boys.

"Come on 'Mionie tell us who were in with!" Ron complained, still wondering. Hermione simply shook her head, "Nope.. Not yet, later, when there's no chance of you backing out!"

Ginny laughed at Ron's look, "Oh.. I'm not going to like it am i?" He asked quickly as they got to their port key. "Oh thank god, it was taking forever!" He muttered as they went over.

"So.. Herm, who are we in with?" Harry was the one asking this time, Ginny couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic they both sounded.

"Why didn't either of you go check last night?" Ginny asked quickly as she touched the port key, moments later they were all being pulled along through the air when they finally let go they were dropped down into a large camping area. "You can tell 'em now 'mi" Ginny said with a grin.

The older girl nodded, "We're in with Malfoy.." As if on cue the four Slytherins walked in just in time to see Ron faint. Hermione rushed to his side having not expected that reaction. Ginny by then was laughing so hard she was crying.

"What the hell?" Malfoy asked quickly as he and the others observed the scene before them, one redhead was passed out on the floor, the bushy haired girl leaning over him trying to revive him, the small red haired girl on the floor crying with laughter and the black haired male just staring at the group of Slytherins in shock.

"She.. You.. He.. Fainted.. A-ha-ha.." Was all that was heard from Ginny as she looked up at Malfoy and his gang. She coughed a few times to regain her composure. "Hermione told Ron that we'd be sharing a room with you and he fainted.. And then you walked in.. Oh.. It was soooo funny!" Ginny said as she lapsed into laughter again.


	2. Chapter 2 truth or dare

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, I realise that I didn't include a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is now, I do not in any way shape or form own any of the characters, nor do I own Hogwarts or Snape's Boxer shorts.

Please Review all comments are wanted! This is going to be my first chaptered fic. Oh and things are as simple as they seem..

---

By that night the group of eight were having a lot of trouble getting along, or rather most of the group.. Ginny and Hermione had suddenly become great friends with Pansy and Millie. "Oh! Oh! I know! Lets play a game!" Ginny said excitedly "I think you all know which one I'm talking about!" Ginny said as she exchanged looks with the girls.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" All the girls said quickly giggling and looking at the boys with a grin.

"Come on draco.. You and Blaise HAVE To play." Pansy said sweetly as she dragged them over.

Hermione looked to Harry and Ron and nodded slowly all four of them trudged over and sat down in the circle.

"Ok, ok who goes first!" Millie asked quickly.

"Me!" Pansy said looking at Ginny with a smirk, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Ginny replied not wanting to go into her past too much.

"So Gin, you have your cell right?"

Ginny nodded Pansy had caught her with it once before when she was talking to one of her old boy friends..

"Ok, well I want you to call Snape.. Pretend you got pregnant and act all hyper!" Pansy said before bursting out with laughter.

Ron and Harry looked as if they were going to be sick Ginny and Hermione laughed and Draco and Blaise looked at Pansy oddly, "You have Snape's phone number?" Blaise asked at last.

"Well duh. If I didn't I wouldn't be daring Gin to do this! Don't worry dear I'm not sleeping with him or anything, I just told him that it might be good to know in case any of those big bad Gryffindors tried anything.." She said innocently pretending to look scared as she handed Ginny the phone number.

"Ok here goes nothing.." Ginny said as she dialled the number. She heard a hello on the other end of the phone and began her rant, "How dare you say hello to me you slimy git!" She shrieked into the phone, the girls tried not to laugh, "How dare you! You got me pregnant! Do you have any idea what this means! It means, I'm going to be kicked out! Your going to lose your damn job! Don't think you won't! No don't you hang up on me!" She shrieked before hanging up.

"So how'd I go?" Ginny asked quickly the girls burst out laughing and she heard draco whisper "Remind me not to get her pregnant" To Blaise.

"Ok, ok.. Blaise truth or dare?" She asked quickly turning to face him.

"Um.. Dare?"

"Ok, I dare you to.. Write Professor McGonagall a love letter and slid it under her cabin door with out being caught" She smirked.

"Ugh.. Fine!" He said as he scribbled a small letter. When he finished Hermione told him that McGonagall was in cabin 10 not far away.

He ducked out and ran towards the cabin the others watching from the door. Inside he could hear yelling, "Who was that girl Severus! And what did she say about being pregnant! How could you!" He heard the teacher yelling.

"But Minnie! It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it! It was a prank call! A wrong number!" Snape complained, that was when Blaise slipped the unsigned letter under the door, "Minnie! What the hell is this! "My darling professor, I did not know how to explain my love for you is not the same.. It's not a crush so don't make me.. leave.. Meet me under the big oak tree.." Severus read out loud while Blaise ran back to the cabin.

"Snape and McGonagall are fighting! McGonagall thought Snape was cheating cause of the prank call and now Snape's about to blow his top at the letter" Hearing this everyone except Ron laughed.

"McGonagall and Snape? Creepy.." He muttered.

They played a few more rounds before Draco was asked the question. "Truth or dare."

He answered with "Truth.. Can't risk having to steal McGonagall's underwear.." Ron had recently had to steal Snape's boxers.

Millie grinned, "Hmm.. Who.. In this room, would you most like to shag?" She asked quickly. Draco glared at her all the Slytherins knew his answer.

"I hate you right now.. This going to get me bloody killed.. I'd most like to shag.. Red.." He said gesturing towards Ginny who blushed.

The next thing she knew Harry was holding Ron back, "Why you! Slimy git! Don't you dare touch my sister!" were just a few things he was yelling.

"Calm down Ron!" Mionie said quickly.

After a few more laughs the whole group went off to bed, maybe this camp wouldn't be too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3 Toads?

AUTHORS NOTE: I'd like to say Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and here are a few comments back to the ones I got while writing this chapter!

HarryGinnyfan23; Thanks for the review!

Eve Granger; Thank you, and I shall try to post soon for you all!  
Firesprite-magic; Ah, yes, I know it is rather predictable, however, most stories these days are, after all half have been done before..

Pretrybureaucrat; I shall take that as a suggestion actually, Ron and Millie probably would make a good couple, I'm still debating on couplings..

By the way, suggestions for future chapters are LOVED!

----

Ron and Harry however did not stay in bed for long, no, after everyone else fell asleep the got up and snuck over to their trunks opening them as quietly as possibly they pulled out some Muggle objects called water bombs, the next thing, some paint, Pink paint. They set up a small system so that when someone opened the door in the morning, the balloon would fall and someone would be coated with paint.

Once it was set up they went off to bed falling a sleep instantly. A few hours later, they were woken by a rather feminie scream. Ginny stood in the doorway coated in pink paint. Most of the group looked over and laughed, "Ronald Weasley!" She shrieked as she glared at her brother and his friend.

"Sorry Gin.. Wasn't meant to get you.." Ron said nervously.

"Wasn't meant to get me? So your admitting you did it! I would have expected you to blame it on Blaise Pansy Millie Or Draco!" Ginny said not realising she had called the Slytherins by their first names. "You'd better hope this damn stuff comes out otherwise your dead!" She shrieked before grabbing some clothes a towel and heading into one of the adjoining bathrooms and slamming the door behind her.

"Bloody hell.. now she's gonna want revenge!" Ron complained as he dropped onto his bed.

30 minutes later the girl came out of the bathroom a pair of low cut tight jeans clung to her lower body and a three quarter sleeved Slytherin green shirt clung to her upper body. She ran a brush through her wet red hair, which now had some pink streaks in it, luckily they weren't blotches.

The others by now were mostly ready for the day ahead of them. Group activities were what awaited them after breakfast and that was not going to be enjoyable. "Mionie does my hair look alright? I mean there's like pink in it still! Couldn't they have used a better colour?"

"I think it was actually aimed at Malfoy, it wouldn't have come out of his hair.. But unfortunately it got you.. Why were you going out side anyways?" Mionie asked.

"I wanted to check what type of day it was, I mean I wouldn't want to wear a skirt in the freezing cold now would i?" She said quickly, "Now can we go to breakfast im starving" Ginny said as she stood up.

"Yeah.. Wonder what their going to serve us.." Hermione said with a laugh as they headed to the extremely large and noisy mess hall. And a mess it was, there were people everywhere, some standing on tables and screaming.

"Oh no.. Wonder what went on.." Ginny said as she headed to the line of people getting their breakfast. Hermione stood next to her laughing as they got to the front.

"What's so funny Miss Granger?" Asked Professor Snape who was standing in a pink frilly apron.

"Oh.. Nothing much.. Umm.. What is this?" She asked poking the green part of the break fast that was able to be seen through a hole in a piece of toast.

"That would be the toad.. For toad in the hole.. You should know it's a muggle recipe.."

"Umm.. Professor, its not supposed to be a REAL toad.. its supposed to be an egg.. Didn't you read the actual recipe?" Hermione asked as she watch Ginny struggle with laughter.

"Miss Granger please go sit down your disrupting the line.." The professor said instantly as he glared down at the girl.

Quickly the two girls walked away cracking up laughing, further down the line they found Pansy and Millie, "Unless you like toad you may as well come with us back to the cabin.." Ginny said quickly and the girls nodded slowly.

"So what's with the toad?" Pansy asked as they walked, minutes later after Hermione and Ginny retold the story they were all laughing and joking.

"He was in a Pink Apron? And Serving real toads? That is soooo creepy!" Millie laughed

"I know! I'm going to have nightmares for a week!" Hermione laughed as she swung open the cabin door and walked to her trunk. "Anyone hungry?" She asked as she pulled out some snacks each girl grabbed a pack of chips and grinned.

"Lucky we packed heaps huh herm?" Ginny said as she began eating.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah.. We'd starve with Snape cooking!"

"We packed stuff too.. the guys didn't think they'd need to.. I can't wait to hear about the toad from them.. I bet they ate it!" Pansy said laughing along with the others.

"Sounds like Ron.. Bet he didn't notice either!" they laughed quickly.


	4. Chapter 4 easter eggs?

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so so sorry that it's taken so long to post.. I've had a lot of work to do at school, and I had to mix up a few songs for a dance thing for PE which sucks but yeah.. I'm also having a bit of writers block and if you could help that would be awesome.. Thanks for the comments guys!

----

Some time, not to long after lunch, it was announced that each of the attending teachers would be taking 3 cabins full of students for a group activity. Unfortunately for cabins 4, 7, and 13, they were stuck with Snape..

"Ok students, you are going into the forest for an Easter Egg Hunt" The professor announced receiving a few odd glances.

"Aren't Easter egg hunts supposed to be on Easter?" Ron asked as he looked around people we're sniggering.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the four Slytherins were all nodding "Well, too bad, your hunting and none of you are going back until I have seen all 120 eggs back here!" Snape said smirking at all the looks he got.

"What! You have got to be kidding! That's going to take forever!" Blaise yelled at the teacher instantly.

"Too bad! Now get on with it!" Snape yelled as the students started going off.

"Can you believe him! We have to find stupid eggs in the forest hows that a group activity!" Ron said annoyed.

"Shut up Weasley, It could be worse.. It could be cooking" Draco said smirking.

"It would be worse if we had to eat his cooking.." Ginny said absently remembering one of his attempts at the art.

"Hey! Be fair! My cooking's not that bad!" Ron complained.

"You're only saying that because no one died." Hermione said quickly as everyone else began to laugh.

"Are we going to find these eggs or what?" Pansy asked quickly, "I think I heard Snape mention a reward for which ever cabin got the most.." She said as she looked around.

"A reward!" Harry said jumping, "Lets split up, everybody get in pairs!" He called even the Slytherins even though they did it slowly paired up.

The pairs however were odd. Very odd actually, Ron had gone and joined Millie much to every ones surprise, Pansy had gone to Harry, Blaise to Hermione so that left Ginny and Draco standing together. Who would have guessed after just one night they were all willing to go in these pairs and no one had a problem with it.. Ok that was speaking too soon..

"What do you think your doing! Get away from my sister!" Ron yelled looking at Draco his face going as red as his hair. "Ginny come away from.. it!" Ron screamed.

"Ron.. Shut up!" Ginny yelled back instantly, "Just shut up! If you hadn't noticed I am not running for the hills, because I'm not afraid of draco like you are! I mean if he had wanted to kill anyone he would have done it while they were asleep so I don't think I'm in danger so.. Just back off!" she explained before yelling the last three words.

"Ok now that that's settled, on with the hunt!" Blaise said quickly as all the groups began to walk off in different directions.

---

When they all met up at the clearing a few hours later each of them held a lot of brightly coloured eggs, their group in total had found 60 eggs, they had the most. The prize? They had two, The first was that they could organize the next group event and the second they got to order in pizza.

"What's Pizza?" Asked Blaise.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all looked at him shocked, "What's pizza? Just one of the best muggle foods there is!" Ron said quickly.

"Yeah, Pizza is great how could you have never had any before?" Hermione asked.

"'Mionie, they don't have contact with Muggles often I doubt they've had their food.. Ron and Ginny wouldn't have even had it if you hadn't shown Mrs Weasley how to make it." Harry said quickly.


End file.
